


Room For Two

by cookie_jar



Series: Change Your Life [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Causing issues, Fluff, M/M, No band AU, Other tags to be added, Patrick doesn't know Pete's wealthy af for a while, Pete's a business man, and then cuteness, easily annoyed! patrick, lil angst, referenced sex at end, rich boi! pete, summer-lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_jar/pseuds/cookie_jar
Summary: “Fine. What do you want to talk about?” Patrick tightens his crossed arms and sips at his iced water through the straw, trying his best to show how pissed he was.“About why you’re mad at me.”“Well, first off-” Patrick says, turning to Pete and uncrossing his arms. “I would’ve liked to be told that we were flying, at all, instead of you making me think that we were going on a cool ass road trip.” Patrick notices he’s a little too loud and starts whispering. “And second, you could have told me your family is fucking loaded before we started flying first class to fucking Hawaii.”





	Room For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know I love italics?

Patrick skimmed over the mail once again, the tickets from the airport catching his eye for the fourth time today. He thought that maybe it was for Pete’s job, as he does travel a little bit to talk to clients sometimes. Patrick didn’t look too closely at the envelope, afraid that Pete would Patrick and be angry. Angry Pete was never seen, and Andy said he was a pretty chill dude and has only ever seen angry Pete once. 

Patrick’s fingers ran over the couch, his fingers skipping past the black leather. Patrick sighed and looked over at the clock that was slowly ticking the time away. They were going on a trip to one of Pete’s family member’s wedding. Pete said he wanted Patrick there because it was a distant cousin he didn’t really know. 

_ “I know she’s really nice and her boyfriend is really good to her kids, but I don’t know her too well.” _ Pete said, a month and a half ago. _ “But, what I do know-” _ Pete stopped mid-sentence, turning away from the counter to look at Patrick, “ _ is that I know that I want you there with me. It would mean everything to me. _” Patrick tilted his head and smiled small, Pete’s hands finding his cheeks.

_ “Why wouldn’t I? _” Patrick responded, Pete’s smile then widening. 

Patrick’s hand then found his pants, rubbing them against the jeans to dry them off. Patrick was nervous, yeah, but that’s because he was going to meet the parents. That’s a big step, no matter where you are in the relationship. 

Patrick looked at his luggage and his nice suit stacked nicely on the chair near him. He started to tap his fingers on his knees when he hears the door click.

Soon, Pete’s coming through the door, making the room seem a little brighter. Patrick stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. “Hey…” he says shyly.

“Hey, sweetie! Nice to see your face after a long day.” Pete drops his bag near the door and envelopes Patrick in a hug. “You’re so much better than everyone else I have to talk to.”

“I highly doubt that.” Patrick nervous laughs, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“Awe, sweet, you are! Those people won’t let me hug them and kiss them or their cute cheek.” Pete smiles and kisses Patrick on the cheek. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Patrick watched as Pete went to the corner of the room and grabbed his luggage and his suit. 

“Do you want to get into something a little… fancier than that?” Pete suggested, grabbing a granola bar from the basket on the counter. 

“Uh-“ Patrick looked down at his shirt, which somehow he just realized was Pete’s, and which had a small stain on it. “No, we’re going on a trip, not to Chicago to a nice restaurant.” Patrick laughed softly, looking at Pete. “Why, do you not like it?” Patrick’s face softened.

“No, no I- I mean yes, I do, it’s adorable on you, I like it- I just-” Pete’s stumbling over his own words.

“I’m kidding, Pete. I’m kidding. Gravy stains are _ so _in, don’t you know?” 

“Of course they are.” Pete shakes his head. “Let’s go before we are too, well- Far behind. You first.” Pete gestures towards the door and Patrick picks up his own stuff and makes his way to it. 

“How kind, usual gentlemen would pick up my stuff and carry it for me, but I am a big boy after all.” Patrick said sarcastically, walking through the door. 

Pete appears on the other side of the door, some paper in his pocket that Patrick didn’t notice before. Soon enough, and trough granola gritted teeth, the door is locked and they’re on their way to the car. Luggage in the back and them in the front, Pete starts up the car and they put on their seat belts. The ride is silent between them, the rode rolling underneath them. 

“How was work?” Patrick asks. 

“It was good, you know… it was, like… work.”

“Yeah…” Patrick looks at Pete, who has a small smile on his face. Patrick’s in complete awe at the fact that he and Pete are - _ well we exactly haven’t talked about the ‘l’ word, or the ‘b’ word, or the ‘r’ word… _

Pete glances at Patrick for a quick second before he snaps his head back to the road. “I’m so happy you’re coming along with me for the ride and the experience, Patrick. It means the worl- no, wait, the _ whole universe _to me.”

“The _ whole _universe? That much mean a lot.” Patrick chuckles, smiling outside the window. “I’m glad I can be here for you too, dude.”

“Dude…” Pete gasped jokingly and put his hand across his heart “That’s touching, dude.”

“Dude…” Patrick says, laying his head against the window and looking at Pete. “Dude, like- I try, dude.” Patrick and Pete then break into laughter. 

Patrick is awakened almost as fast as he is asleep. 

“Patrick, sweetheart, we’re here.” Patrick grumbles and looks at Pete, then squints outside and puts his glasses on - which, _ I swear I didn’t take them off myself _\- and sees the airport. 

“What.” Patrick asked, genuinely confused. 

“We’re going to the wedding.” Pete deadpans, staring at Patrick blankly. 

Patrick raises his eyebrow. “Pete-” Patrick sits up. “Where the _ fuck _is your cousin’s wedding?”

“Yeah, so about that-”

Soon, they were both on the airplane and flying to Hawaii. _ Hawaii, for fuck's sake, that's far as hell- _

“Please talk to me, Patrick.”

“No.” Patrick says, finally. Patrick’s looking out the window at the clouds and not at the man next to him who _ didn’t fucking tell- _

“Please, Patrick.” Patrick glances at Pete and he has his doggy eyes pointed at Patrick and his bottom lip out. 

“Fine. What do you want to talk about?” Patrick tightens his crossed arms and sips at his iced water through the straw, trying his best to show how pissed he was. 

“About why you’re mad at me.” 

“Well, first off-” Patrick says, turning to Pete and uncrossing his arms. “I would’ve liked to be told that we were flying, at all, instead of you making me think that we were going on a cool ass road trip.” Patrick notices he’s a little too loud and starts whispering. “And second, you could have told me your family is fucking loaded before we started flying first class to fucking _ Hawaii _.”

“I don't know how I could’ve slipped that in, though,” Pete whispers back, noticing a couple of people around them are sleeping. “Like-_ oh yeah, by the way, my family is fucking loaded and I was raised with little to no money problems as a kid _-”

“Yes! It’s that easy!” Patrick exclaimed, the people across them giving them the dirtiest look ever. “If your family is so loaded and is willing to fly you _ first-class _ to _ Hawaii _then why are you living in a studio apartment kinda thing?”

“Maybe I prefer simple living, ever think about that?” Pete tried joking.

“That’s some bullshit a white chick from the countryside of Michigan made up to forgive the fact that she fucked her third cousin, Pete. We both know that.”

“Okay, you really want to know?” Pete asked.

“Why do you think I asked in the first place?” Patrick asked, annoyance dripping from his tone.

“My parents don’t approve of my business. They paid for me to go to college and I was a semester off of being a political science major graduate when I realized that was not what I wanted to do.”

Patrick's face softened, and then he chuckled a little. 

“What's so funny?” Pete asked, his brows furrowing.

“I’m sorry, but dropping out of college in the last semester is dumb but so is not supporting your child in their business.” 

“I know.” Pete sighed, drinking the cocktail the flight attendant gave him at the beginning of their ride. “But hey, not only did I meet a lot of cool people through my business, but I also met you.” 

“Awe Peter, you’re gonna make me blush.” Patrick giggled. 

“Don’t call me Peter.” Pete sighed happily.

“I’m not going to ever call you Pete again, why didn’t you tell me you’re a _ Peter _? Not only are you a Peter, but you’re also a third. Now that’s high end.” Patrick laughed softly and rested his head against Pete’s shoulder. 

“You’re a dork sometimes.” Pete said, his hand resting on Patrick’s knee. 

“Yeah, well so are you…”

“Don't-”

Patrick giggled and placed his hand on Pete’s.

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third.”

***

“Does this suit make my stomach look big?” Patrick says, cocking his head to the side in the mirror. 

“No, but it makes your ass look HUGE.” Pete teases, wrapping his arm around Patrick’s waist. Patrick looked back at Pete in the mirror and smiles coyly. 

“You like big asses?” Patrick asks, fixing his slightly askewed collar.

“Only on you, Sweet.”

“How-” _ Romantic? No- _“Uplifting.” Patrick shakes his head and turns around to Pete, them face to face now.

“Hey.” Pete says after a couple seconds of silence.

“Hey to you back.” Patrick responds back, fixing Pete’s tie. “I’m not ready for the heat again.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“To think, I thought summer in Chicago was bad.” 

“It’s okay, the wedding isn’t too far and is inside.”

“Thank _ fuck _.” Patrick looks at Pete and then softens his features. “Is your family nice?”

“Generally, yes.”

“_Generally _ doesn’t help me here, Pete.” 

“I know.” Pete sighs. “But like… yes, they’re nice. Most of them only talk about others behind their back, so you won’t hear them talking about you head-on.”

“That’s not that concerning.”

“Not really.” Pete stands there and smiles, grabbing Patrick’s hand.

“Are you ready for this?”

Patrick takes a deep breath. 

“Yeah, I think I am.” 

“Good.” Pete kisses Patrick on his forehead. “It’ll be fine.”

It wasn’t fine. 

There were people tipsy people stumbling around a little with their stupid coconut drinks with the little umbrellas and multicolored lei around their necks. Pete abandoned Patrick a couple times at the table and on the dance floor. Well, it wasn’t Pete’s decision, mainly his family members whisking him away to tell him how much he’s grown or how handsome he looks. Patrick has seen people eyeing them. Maybe because Patrick was the whitest thing since wonder bread in the room or the fact that him and Pete were the only two guys who walked in together that were not accompanied by girls. 

Patrick is looking around the room, noticing small things that he believes no one else other than a bored person would notice. Suddenly, there’s a voice from behind him.

“So, you’re the one boning Pete?” 

Confused, Patrick turns around to look at a girl with similar facial features to Pete but just not quite… _ right _.

“Uhm, who are you?” Patrick asks and she sighs deeply.

“Pete’s like… second cousin. So you’re the one dating Pete?”

“What the hell is a second cousin?”

“Are you an idiot?” She asked, annoyance running through her voice.

“No?” Patrick asks because _ is that like general knowledge or something _\- 

“We share the same great grandmother. Now answer my question. Are you the one who is boning Pete?"

“I wouldn’t say we- we’re just, like uh- I wouldn’t like, uh say that we’re just boning, no…” Patrick stutters over his own words, not knowing what to even _ call _them. 

“Who is this?” A big, tall guy walks up next to the girl.

“Pete’s new- you know how he doesn’t ask people out but has sex with them and then drops them?”

“Yeah.” The guy - who has similar hair to Pete, Patrick just noticed - says. 

“That, but I guess they don’t have sex at all.”

“I, uh- I wouldn't- I wouldn't say that, exactly.” Patrick utters out, blush rushing over his cheeks because _ well, they do have sex once in a while _\- 

“So you guys are friends with benefits?” The girl tilts her head and questions Patrick.

“I-” Patrick went to say before he was interrupted by the guy. 

"He usually dates girls, though. Why Pete brought… _ this _is beyond me. Very perplexing, ain’t it?” They both looked at each other. Patrick frowned. 

“Yeah, and they’re usually thin and pretty. I guess the blond is still there.” The girl shrugs and they snicker between each other. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Pete’s voice rang through the noise of the party and soon his face appeared.

“Oh, well. This guy, what’s your name again?” The girl asks, a nice soft smile on her face. 

“Uh- Patrick.” Patrick says, slow and confused.

“Patrick, right! Patrick was just telling us a funny joke.

“Right.” Patrick says, quite annoyed that she was lying to Pete’s face but _ whatever _.

“He’s so funny, that’s why he’s so cool.” Pete smiles at Patrick and Patrick smiled back, Pete’s smile almost like a disease.

“Ew, go eye-fuck somewhere else.” The guy grunts and brings to walk off. 

“Yeah, I’m taking his clothes off right now.” Pete calls after the guy and looks at the girl, then at Patrick, then at the girl again. “He’s wearing boxers with a heart on his cock.”

“Gross.” She says then walks off. 

Pete shakes his head and looks back at Patrick. 

“Who the hell are those people?” Patrick asks as Pete sits down next to him.

“Those are my second cousins Amelia and Daniel. Were they dicks?”

“Uh-” Patrick looks around to find them, Amelia and Daniel, looking at them. “No, they were nice.”

“Good.” Pete says and drinks Patrick’s water.

“Hey!” Patrick chuckles, going to grab the cup from Pete’s hand to only be smacked away. 

“‘M thirsty.” Pete says after he puts the now empty cup on the clothed cable. 

“So-”

“So.” Pete nods, looking at Patrick, then furrows his eyebrows. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, I just-” Patrick looks away from Pete and then at his own lap. “Yeah, I am okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Pete’s face is still soft when Patrick looks up, his hand being held out.

“Yeah.” Patrick nods, grabbing Pete’s hand.

“Okay, okay, good. I’m glad you’re okay.” Pete smiles and kisses Patrick’s hand, then looks up. “Do you want to meet Mrs. and Mr. Wentz now?”

Patrick sighs. “Sure, how bad can it go?” 

“I don’t know. They’re definitely something.” Pete lets go of Patrick’s hand as they get up but quickly reaches for it again while they're walking in and out of people. 

“Reminds me of when we first met.” Patrick says a little louder than usual, smiling at the memory of new years.

“There are a couple less people and trust me-” Pete turns to look back at Patrick when they finally get out of the crowd. “You look a _ lot _better in a suit, damn.”

“Stop.” Patrick whines, extending the ‘o’ to mimic a child throwing a fit. Pete laughs and then pulls Patrick longer. Soon enough, they’re right in front of Pete’s parents which _ holy shit, Pete does look a fuck ton like his parents _-

“Is this Patrick?” His mom raises her eyebrow. 

Pete nods and smiles at Patrick then at his parents. “Yeah, he’s the one I was telling you about.”

“He is… quite different than your usual dates.” His father spoke out, looking at Patrick. ”What’s your job, Patrick?”

“I work part-time at a friend’s cafe and another part-time job at a relative’s record store.” Patrick smiled, straightening his back a little, prideful to say that he does have jobs now, he can pay for himself fully and doesn’t need anyone to split rent with, not like that’s bad, he just doesn’t have to now, and he can still have money left over and-

“Awe, that’s adorable.” Pete’s mom speaks out, a smile that you would give to a child spreading across her face. “You think part-time is a job.” 

Patrick looks at Pete, who stiffens slightly, his jaw closing. “Mom, not right now.”

“How does it feel to know that Pete pays for everything for you?” Pete’s mom smirks, holding onto her husband a little harder. 

“He doesn’t-” Patrick interjects.

“Guys,” Pete says.

“Come on, don’t lie to us. You’re only dating him because he has money, aren’t you? Peter told us you weren’t the best off as a kid.” Pete’s father says.

“Dad.” Pete tries to say something before-

“Sounds like money-grabbing to me.” 

“Me too, Dale.” Pete’s dad looks at his wife then back at Patrick and Pete.

“I don’t-” Patrick tries.

“You know what, we’re going to grab some punch.” Pete sighs and pulls Patrick to the food and drink table.

“I just don’t understand their issue, Pete.”

“I just-” Pete rubs his face with his hand and looks down, leaning on the table. “I have had exes that I brought to these family events that have tried stealing money from me and-”

"But I am not like that, Pete.”

“I know! I know, I know, I know, but they have their defenses up all the time. It’s not you, Patrick.”

“It feels like a me issue when your father brought up the fact that I grew up not so well off.” 

“Patrick, no-” Pete sighed, rubbing his temples and looking back to where his parents are then back at Patrick. “Patrick, they don’t hate you.”

“Are you sure? Your cousins seemed to not like me either. And frankly, it seems like your whole family hates me.”

“They don’t hate you, Patrick, they are just very weary because sometimes I bring girls to family events and they know it’s not one-hundred percent true and sometimes I date people for a couple months for a wedding or a party or-”

“Wait, wait, wait-” Patrick holds up his hands and shakes them in an attempt to stop Pete’s rambling. “Are you saying we aren’t real?” 

“No- I mean, yes, Patrick it’s not easy-”

“The fuck do you mean it’s not easy?” Patrick asked, clearly upset.

“It’s just- It’s not that- Patrick, please, it’s not easy- I-” Pete’s starting to stumble over his own words, hastily trying to diffuse the situation before something bad happens.

“Did you only ask me to come with you to this wedding because you needed someone?” Pete opened his mouth but didn’t respond, his brows furrowing. “Oh, that’s fucking great.” Patrick’s voice starts raising in volume slowly. “Did you ever even care about me? Did I ever mean anything to you?”

“Yes, Patrick, but-”

“But what, Pete?_ But my family wants me to marry rich and not some fat idiot who doesn’t even know what a second cousin is _? Is that it?" 

“Patrick-”

“I don’t want people thinking I am only with you because you have money. I am with you because you have a kind heart and you give great hugs and sometimes know what to say and we laugh and fun and- I just-” Patrick holds up his hands into fists and exhales through his nose. “I’m not with you because of your money, Pete.” Patrick unclenches his fists and drops them down hastily. “I am with you because I love you!” Patrick nearly yells, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

Patrick pauses when he looks around and sees everyone looking at them; the DJ, the bride, the parents, cousins, aunts, the kids, too…

Patrick glances at Pete, whose mouth is open. “Patrick I-” Pete starts but Patrick shakes his head and runs off. 

Patrick’s mind is running a thousand directions, trying to decide where to hide until this blows off and where to- 

Suddenly, he’s opening the bathroom door and hiding behind a door inside it, as there’s only two stall sections and some urinals. Patrick sinks to the floor, his back against the door as his tears fall down onto his shirt.

“Patrick?” Pete’s voice echoes through the bathroom, hitting Patrick’s ears louder than he said it. 

Patrick rests his head against the door when he feels another pressure on it. Pete…

“Patrick, please.” Patrick chokes at Pete’s voice, his sobs silenced by his own hand. Pete’s voice is softer than Patrick’s ever heard. “Patrick, I love you too.” Patrick bites down harder on his hand, the words making his heart explode. That’s the first time they’ve said it, _ that’s a lot and is it real? Is any of this real? _ “Please, let’s talk about it…” The sound of Pete’s head hitting the door echos.

“What’s there to talk about?” Patrick says, acting like nothing bad just happened and he’s not sitting on the bathroom floor. 

“About what just happened.” Pete says, the pressure on the door moving as Pete puts a leg up. 

“Pete, I love you, okay? And I mean, I’m not joking. I just-” Patrick stops and sighs. “I don’t know, it just seems like a lot. Your family thinks I am some money-grabbing idiot when I didn't even know you had more than five hundred dollars like… yesterday. Pete, I loved you before you told me you had money, I love you now and I’ll love you no matter what. I’ll love you even if you had no apartment and no money and lived under a bridge in a cardboard box like the troll you are.”

Pete’s nervous laughter filled the room. “I may have to after the scene we caused.” 

Patrick bursts into tears, curling up in a ball. “I fucked up your whole family. They hate me and they’re going to hate me for forever. I’m horrible. I’m a horrible person, Pete.”

"No, baby.” Pete’s pout is audible through the door. “You didn’t ruin my family. Me not telling you about it made it a huge misunderstanding, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay, Pete.” Patrick shakes his head and wipes his tears as they fall. “I fucked up everything. I’m a poor idiot who tried dating a rich boy, that would never work.”

“We work though, Patrick. We worked before the money came into the equation. Hell, we worked before my family got into the equation.”

“It just feels weird. Anytime you paid for me in the past feels weird now, like I was stealing from the Wentz name and I feel like a dick I just… I don’t think you understand.”

“You’re right. I may not understand money problems, but what I do understand is that I love you. I love you more than I love Chicago, more than I love my favorite cap, more than I love my business, more than anything. I love you more than I have ever loved someone before and no one- no family, no friends, no one, Patrick, is going to get between me and my boyfriend.”

“Boy… _ Boyfriend _?” Patrick questions, his face softening.

“Yeah. Boyfriend.” Pete smiled, his hand resting on his knee. 

“You? And me?” 

“Yes, you and me. _ Boyfriends _.”

"Like… _ dating _Boyfriends?”

Pete chuckled. “Yes, like dating boyfriends.”

“I’ve never had an _ actual _boyfriend before.” Patrick blushes. 

Pete turns around and touches the door handle. “Then let your _ actual boyfriend _see you, dummy.”

Patrick nodded and opened the door, coming face to face with Pete.

“Boyfriends.” Patrick whispers.

“Boyfriends.” Pete smiles, then leans forward to Patrick to give him a hug, who automatically starts sobbing.

“_ Boyfriends _.” Patrick says into Pete’s shoulder, Pete slowly stroking Patrick’s hair.

“Yes, boyfriends. You’re my boyfriend.” 

“I like it.” Patrick mumbled, looking up at Pete, his eyes glossy with tears. “Can I kiss my boyfriend on the lips?”

“Oh, go ahead. I won’t mind.” Pete smiles and leans into the kiss.

***

Patrick and Pete are sitting on the loungers on their balcony attached to their hotel room. The sunset is tri-colored and the palm trees in the distance are black, like the rest of the landscape. The water is crashing in waves and reflecting the sky perfectly. The cool, salty breeze coming from the ocean calming their post island touring day and post-post wedding day disaster. 

“Hey, boyfriend?” Patrick says after half an hour of peaceful silence between them. 

“Yes, _ boyfriend _?” Pete asks, looking over at Patrick.

“I totally prefer today over yesterday.” 

“Me too. You swim like a dolphin, its beautiful.”

“No, you’re beautiful.” Patrick smirks, looking at his boyfriend. _ Boyfriend- _

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

“No, you.”

“Fine, I may be beautiful, but you’re perfect.”

“Hey, that’s illegal!” Patrick laughs, smiling from ear-to-ear.

In the distance, the sun moved behind the horizon and the sky changed to different colors and different shades of other colors, darkness starting to take over light very slowly. 

“Hey, boyfriend?” Patrick asks a couple minutes later.

“Yes, boyfriend?”

“You wanna fuck on the comfy ass bed before we leave the hotel tomorrow morning?”

“I was just about to ask, good to know we have a similar mindset.” Pete smiled at Patrick. “I’ll race you!” They both get up, looking at each other and then the bed. 

“Loser has to top!”

“You’re acting like that’s hard!”

“It is when you’re the bottom, bitch boy!”

“I’m offended.” Pete jokingly gasps, a small smile hidden behind it.

“Of course you are. Second one there not only has to top but is also a major loser.”

“That’s kind of how it works, Patrick. 3?”

“2,” Patrick responds, them positioning themselves to get there faster than the other. 

“1.” Pete nods.

“GO!” They say in unison and sprint off.

The sun sets to night, but before the stars show their true brightness they’re already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it reads like a Hallmark movie. But, this is better than Hallmark because Hallmark doesn't have gay shit


End file.
